


And the Living Is Easy

by cold_feets



Category: Royal Pains, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal found himself in the Hamptons one summer and in need of some quick cash, he knew there would be a place for him on Boris's guest list and plenty of fat wallets to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Living Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Neal's backstory has been jossed since I wrote this, but it's unimportant to the story.

Neal knew Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz from his father, back when his father was still his father, before the foster homes. Boris had liked him as much as someone can like a precocious kid who tended to stick his nose where it didn't belong, like in his father's business dealings. And when Neal was eighteen and out of the system and showed up at Boris's place in the city, Boris gave him his first job in the big leagues.

So when Neal found himself in the Hamptons one summer and in need of some quick cash, he knew there would be a place for him on Boris's guest list and plenty of fat wallets to be had.

Boris wouldn't mind. Much.

Neal took a sip of his drink and scanned the room, trying to find an easy mark. Trying to find someone drunk or distracted.

"Divya, please! You know what these girls are like here!"

Neal casually turned his attention to the couple arguing a few feet down the bar.

"And what are they like, dare I ask?"

The man rolled his head back on his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I have to explain this to you. Okay, women? Want what they can't have. Divsy, I am way, way too available right now. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

Neal smirked to himself. Probably not a couple then. Though, he had seen stranger pairs in the Hamptons.

"That is possibly the most idiotic, offensive thing you have ever said to me," Divya told him.

"What, are you like making a list?"

"Evan. I am _not_ pretending to be your girlfriend. Go away."

Divya turned back to the bar to set her drink down, untouched. She checked her watch.

Neal slid along the bar. "Excuse me."

Divya rolled her eyes. "Not another one."

"Don't be rude, Divya. What can we do for you, my friend?" Evan asked, leaning past Divya.

Neal grinned and touched Divya's wrist lightly, her watch. "Just wondering if you had the time."

"Right," Divya says, smiling at him sweetly. "And the enormous grandfather clock just behind you was...too confusing?"

"Too much wine," Neal replied with a sheepish shrug. "Things are a little blurry. You know how it is."

"All too well," Evan replied leaning back against the bar, resting on his elbows.

Divya rolled her eyes. "It's a quarter to twelve, and clearly, it's time for me to call it a night."

"What? Divya! Things have barely gotten started! You can't leave now!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine on your own, Evan. And Mr.--" She turned to Neal.

"Nick," Neal said, offering his hand. "Nick Halden."

"Mr. Halden." She shook his hand briefly with a stiff smile. "I hope you enjoy your evening."

"I'm sure I will."

Divya slipped away into the crowd in the direction of the door.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Neal asked as they watched her walk away.

"Not tonight, apparently." Evan picked up Divya's drink from the bar and downed half of it in one go. "What are you drinking, Nick?"

Evan leaned down the bar and waved at the bartender, and Neal saw his chance.

"You know, actually, I should make it an early night, too," Neal said, stepping in to clap Evan on the shoulder and carefully lift his wallet. "I've got a meeting and probably a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Are you sure? I could really use a wingman, dude."

"Next time," Neal promised already starting to walk away. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again."

"That's what I love about the Hamptons!" Evan called after him with a wave.

Outside, Neal pulled the worn, brown wallet out of his pocket. Some cash, but nowhere near what he would have expected to find at a party like this, and plenty of business cards.

Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed.

Nice guy. He almost felt bad. The guy didn't look like the CFO of anything.

When he looked up, he found Divya watching him. He slipped the wallet into his pocket as if it were his own as she approached.

"We meet again," he said with a grin.

"Hand it over." She held out her hand and waited.

"Sorry?"

"Evan's wallet. You just put it in your back pocket. I'd like it back if you don't mind."

Neal considered denying it, knowing that no one attending one of Boris's parties would ever bring the authorities in, but then Divya didn't strike him as the type of person willing to play by Boris's rules. "What if I _do_ mind?"

Divya rolled her eyes, spun him around, and pulled the wallet out herself. "Here." She shoved the crumpled bills into his hand. "Let it be a lesson to him. The rest won't do you any good, anyway. Believe me." She tucked the wallet in her clutch.

Neal stared at her. "Wow. Are you sure I can't get you a drink?"

"You are unbelievable. Go get Evan a drink. You two deserve each other."

Divya turned and headed for the valet.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Neal called after her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, shaking her head in disbelief, but Neal caught a glimpse of a smile before she disappeared around the corner.


End file.
